1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an improvement in temperature control devices for a spa or hot tub and is more particularly directed to an arrangement for a remote temperature control device which senses the water temperature and allows control thereof directly at the spa or hot tub.
2. Prior Art
In the past, most prior art devices for controlling the water temperature of a spa (also called hot tubs) place the thermostat at some distance from the spa. In some instances air activated switches have been used near the spa. However, these switches do not sense or control the true spa water temperature but simply turn equipment "on" and "off".
The prior art methods have the disadvantage that these thermostats do not accurately sense the true spa water temperature and have an approximate four degree Fahrenheit differential at a given setting between heater "on" and heater "off" condition. This four degree range is somewhat uncomfortable and certainly noticeable to the user of the spa.
Another disadvantage under the prior art method of controlling the spa water temperature is that it requires the user to get out of the spa to adjust the heater thermostat.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art spa heating systems is that the temperature adjustment mechanisms are not calibrated beyond "low", "medium" and "high" settings.
The above disadvantages of prior art devices can result in the user of the spa allowing the spa water to reach an excessively high temperature. Physical injury to the spa user and deaths have occurred as a result of the spa water being too hot and the inconvenience of resetting the temperature.